Brothers
by Vanity Storm
Summary: They had once been inseparable. Two little boys who did everything together  ONE SHOT kind of sad please tell me what you think!


**okay Story behind the story: **

**my friends and I are Harry Potter obsessed so we all are named after characters. originally I was Helena Ravenclaw Because of my Initials, but they decided that my personality was more fitting for Alice Longbottom!**

**so I am now Alice Longbottom and I was thinking about it this afternoon and suddenly felt this need to write a one shot about Neville and Harry having a friendship from when they were younger! I mean there so close in age why not make them so close in friendship. **

**well I hope you all like it and tell me if it makes you cry! **

* * *

><p>They had once been inseparable. Two little boys who did everything together. Or so he'd been told from his mother and Gran. Before the terrible accident the two of them had basically grown up together, they had been like brothers. Twins even after all they were only a few days apart. He had been told stories about the two of them flying around the backyard. It had come as a shock to him, for he had always been terrified of flying. He heard about how the two of them would often play with their food mushing it about and basically painting their faces with it.<p>

After the accident the memory of his best friend was almost vanished, but when he saw that familiar face and those emerald green eyes again it had rushed back to him so fast. He had grown up isolated from his best friend and now the price he had to pay to be a stranger in his brother's eyes. The first few weeks had been a bit hard, as he watched his playmate make other friends totally oblivious to his presence.

His heart had leapt and he almost thought his friend had recognised him when he told off Malfoy at their first flying lesson. But it was just a general act of kindness.

He hadn't really expected his best friend to recognise him or to remember after all he'd been taken away and brought up by Muggles. But there was still that ache and hope that one day he might see with clear eyes and realise that they had basically lived with each other.

When second year came, he began to hope again but the passed without so much as a second glance.

Third year sped by the same as ever and he began to notice his best mates friend. She was quite lovely with big brown eyes and a friendly smile that would often shine his way.

Fourth year came around and he found things to amuse himself with. When the ball came around though he had a bit of a hard time trying to find a partner. When he did though he felt immensely guilty. She had confided in him that a boy had in fact asked her just after him. He asked her who it had been. She replied and his stomach dropped. He had stolen his childhood best friend's girl. She didn't seem to mind and so he and her danced well into the night.

Fifth year arrived and it brought the hope back once again. He had signed up for the special club that had been set up by his friend. He learnt a lot in defence and each time he was congratulated his forgotten brother would send him a smile, that smile would send him right back to the good days when they had each shared that little smile with each other. He felt the excitement rise with in him. But it wasn't to be, his long lost friend still didn't recognise him.

Sixth year passed quite quickly. The death of Dumbledore had been a hard blow on everyone and he felt especially for the young man who had been his childhood companion.

He went to school for his seventh year and spent most of it worrying for the safety of his friends who were on a quest to free all of them. He comforted the red head girl whom he had danced with back in fourth year and had listened to her fears and worries about what would befall their friends. They both shared a love for the same young boy. He loved him like a brother and she loved him as a man and woman should.

When the battle was almost over and the dark lord approached everyone. There half giant friend holding the corpse. He gave out a strangled cry. His Brother had been taken from him. He rambled forward anger blinding him and struck the dark lord down killing his last anchor.

A few years past and he got a position as a professor. Another few years passed and he watched as his brother got married to his red haired girl, and then had children. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Some many years had passed but the pain of forgetting was still quite raw, he was tired and he wanted to be remembered.

"Professor?" called a small voice. He looked up as a little red haired girl entered the dark class room.

"Professor Longbottom?" she said shyly again.

"Ahh Miss Potter." He said back rising from his chair.

She smiled at the familiar sight of him. "Hello Professor, I just came by to tell you that Mum and Dad send their love."

"Why thank you Lilly. Give my love to them to." She nodded.  
>"Run along now the feast is about to start." And with a small smile she skipped out of the class room.<p>

Neville looked back down as the photograph in his hands. Two little boys sitting side by side, pulling at each other's hair. One had brown eye the other Emerald green. He flipped it over and read the familiar scrawl on the back for what seemed the billionth time.

_Harry and Neville just after their first birthdays._

He quickly slipped the photo into his drawer and headed to the great hall, maybe he might tell him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>well... how'd you like it? <strong>

**please review and tell me!**

**thanks soooooo much for reading **

**love**

***~V.S~***


End file.
